Kagaku Kagaku no Mi
The Kagaku Kagaku no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit. It was eaten by Liana Ripost Riose. Usage This fruit turns the users body into a chemical laboratory, making the user able to make any chemical reaction at will within their body. Appearance This fruit is shaped like a pear. It's blue and transparent, with white bubble-shaped seeds on it's surface. Strengths This fruits main strength is the wide variety and applications of its powers, and the control it gives the user over their own body. Weaknesses Upon consumption of this fruit, the user's body becomes blue and opaque, taking on a monstrous appearance. The user suffers from standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Attack *'Boiler Knuckle': Liana making her body vibrate so that her arm begin to boil. after her arm boils, she hits her opponent with the boiling arm, burning wherever it hits. *'Creep Glow:' Liana making a chemical reaction for producing light. just like some plankton or fish can. *'Danger Photosynthesis: '''she uses photosynthesis for absorbing different kinds of gas and make fresh air for herself. *'Gas Lab:' Liana compounds a number of gases inside of her body. These gasses can have numerous effects and she can store them all inside her body for later use. The gases have different colors so that its easier to differentiate what they do. **'Numb Grey: A grey gas that when inhaled, the one who inhaled it will lose all their strength and collapses. **'''Toxic Green: A''' green gas that is 100% poisonous, this poisonous gas can infect a person with just skin to skin contact. This poison is made for attacking the targets organs. the longer someone is inside the green gass, the faster the poison will destroy their organs **'Dissolve Yellow: '''a yellow gas with very low pH value. This gas can melt and dissolve anything inside it, so it can also harm some Logia users. **'Crystal White: 'A gas that turns into salt crystals when it become in contact to anything solid. Its used for sealing and restraining people. The salt will also make open wounds hurt more. **'Torment orange: 'a gas that works like sneezing powder, tear gas and itching gas. It's used for torture and taking care of a crowds. **'Slave pink: **'Berserk Red: '''A red gas that when inhaled causes the effected person to release a high level of testosterone, making them go berserk **'Pain-free Blue:' *'Battery field: She make a chemical reaction that produce electricity. she then discharge it for stunning everybody close. *'''Costume Bone: This allows Liana to dissolve her bones and remodel them into any form she wishes. The bones she remakes can't be bigger then her body, so there are limits to what she can make. *'Bloody Maiden Armor: '''Liana manipulates the iron in her blood and sweats it outside forming iron armor. she can also make spikes for ranged attack and grow metal limbs that she can manipulate, like a tail. *'Poison Lab:' Here Liana making a number of different type of poison and other toxic substance. The user can not control the poison after it has gone out of her body. *'Chemical Weaponry: with this technique Liana make weapons using the tree attacks above, Costume Bone, Bloody Maiden Armor and Poison lab together. **'''Toxic Saber: Liana combine her blood iron and poison, and then forming it into a sword. **'Virus Arrow': the user makes a arrow for blood iron and a special poison. This poison behaves like a virus that finds the most effective poison for the target and turning it self into that poison. **'Thunder Net': Liana make small but powerful battery, charge them and then shot them in cluster. while in the air they discharge electricity, making a net. **'Bone Syringe: '''Liana make a pair of bone arms with tree claws eaths. those claws hase hollow tube inside and is used for injecting chemicals, like poisen or acid *'Devilis Mutation steroids: '''is a drug that Liana made. it has the ability to make a devil fruit go berserk inside the eater, making there DF power mutates. one example is the Barūnmo Barūnmo no Mi. it used to be a fuit that make the user able to make different type of bubbles. the drug can also be used for making artefical devil fruit, just like SMILE Trivia Category:Devil Fruit Category:Ropstad Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Marknuttseviltwin4611